


Right Now

by YellowSpatula



Series: Isak and Even - Grønne Gardiner [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpatula/pseuds/YellowSpatula
Summary: In another universe, they meet on the street and smell of coffee.





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime there's a look into the future, the time I give is from their first meeting (ex: three months from their first meeting). Enjoy :)

Isak’s running down the street, a paper cup of coffee in one hand, textbooks in the other. He’s so fucking late to class, and he can’t afford to fall back even more. He feels the stares boring into the back of his head, but he doesn’t bother turning around. He does understand why they’re staring, after all - in his Winnie the Pooh pajama pants and neon pink hoodie he doesn’t exactly blend into the dark, winterish Oslo. As he’s turning a corner he bumps into a body and before his brain has caught up to what’s happening, he’s drenched in coffee, his textbooks down by his feet and a guy - the most beautiful one he’s ever seen - is dabbing at his chest with the sleeve of his oversized hoodie.

“Shit dude, I’m sorry. I’m such a clutz, god.” His voice is the deepest Isak’s ever heard and it sends shivers down his spine. Isak takes a small step back and finally gets a good look of the guy. He’s tall, even taller than Isak, blonde hair that lays beautifully at the top of his head. And his eyes - oh god his eyes - they’re blue and shiny and so so beautiful. His lips are so full and Isak can’t help but to imagine how it would feel to have them against his own and lick his way into-

“Excuse me? Are you okay?” The hand waving in front of his eyes bring him back to the street. Said hand belongs to the now grinning Greek god-like man in front of him, and Isak tries to avoid staring at the hand (it’s just as beautiful as the rest of him).

“Uhm, yeah. Sorry.” He clears his throat awkwardly and looks down at his feet. And that’s when he remembers what he looks like. His pajama pants aren’t just Winnie the Pooh pajamas, they’re dirty, too. A few red stains from the pasta he ate yesterday, some brown ones that he hopes are from coffee, and one or two white ones that he doesn’t even want to think about where they’re from. His neon pink hoodie isn’t neon pink anymore, instead it’s dripping wet with coffee. The guy doesn’t seem weirded out though, instead he’s just softly smiling at Isak.

“You okay? Sorry again.” It almost sounds bashful, and Isak can’t help but to blush. The guy is just so cute.

“I’m okay. My ego’s a bit shaken, but otherwise I’m a-okay.” As the words leave his lips he gets a sudden urge to bash his head into the wall. A-okay. Who even says that anymore? God, Isak hates himself. And again, Hot-Beautiful-Angelic Guy proves that he’s amazing as he only smiles a little brighter, causing his eyes to twinkle.

“You’re really cute, you know.” Every little half-self deprecating thought that has passed through Isak’s mind up until that point seems to vanish and instead his mind goes blank. He’s pretty sure he’s gaping, but he doesn’t find it in him to care.

“You’re gaping.” There it is again, that angelic voice, now with a hint of a teasing tone. However, it brings him out of his trance and he closes his mouth and takes a deep breath. Get it together, Valtersen.

“Well, the arrival of an angel tends to leave people in wonder.” He doesn’t sound as confident as he usually does, but he still manages to leave Hot Guy a stuttering and blushing mess. He mentally claps himself on his shoulder and reminds himself to buy himself his favorite candies later. He stretches out his arm and meets the eyes of Hot Guy.

“I’m Isak.”

“Even.” 

When their hands connect he feels a spark running through his body, and he’s pretty sure that Hot Guy - Even - feels it too.

A week and a half later, they’re out on their first date, and when their food arrives Even spills his wine on Isak, but when a blushing and stuttering Even reaches over to wipe it up, Isak takes his face and softly presses his lips against Even’s.

Three weeks after that, as they’re laying in bed after their first time together, Even presses his face into Isak’s back and whispers against his skin, “I’m bipolar,” he says, and Isak only turns around and takes Even into his arms, “It’s okay. You’re amazing, Even.”

A month and a half after that, Isak places a plate of pasta in front of Even and then plops down into the chair opposite Even’s, his boyfriend - mouth filled with pasta - moans with delight. “This food is delicious, Issy, jeg elsker deg,” he blurts out, and then returns to his food. “Jeg elsker deg også,” Isak says, and he doesn’t ever mention that it’s the first time he says it to someone.

Two months after that, Isak meets Even’s friends for the first time and a guy with floppy hair - Even’s closest friend, Mikael - pulls him aside and tells Isak that if Even ever tries to push Isak away, he has to call him and Mikael will yell some sense into his friend.

Six months after that, Isak tells Even about his childhood and about his insomnia. Even only kisses his tears away and whisper sweet nothings against his skin. 

A year and a half after that, Isak pads into their shared flat at sundown and lays down next to Even in bed. He reaches out and takes Even’s hand into his. “I’m sorry about what I said, baby,” he whispers, and Even only squeezes Isak’s hand. He doesn’t have the energy to do more, but it still tells Isak that it’ll be okay. 

Three years after that Isak goes down on one knee in front of an already kneeling Even. They’re both crying into their kiss, and the rings sit so beautifully around their fingers, and life is just so beautiful.

Six years after that, Even has an episode three days before their second wedding anniversary. He apologizes again and again for having forced Isak to cancel their trip to South Africa, and tells Isak to go without him, but he goes quiet when Isak says that he’s happy as long as he’s with Even. He knows it’s true, even though he can’t accept it when in the depths of his depressive episodes.

Fourteen years after that, their first daughter learns how to say her brother’s name, and as she tells her brother that she “elske deg, Aksel” and Isak and Even sees their son’s lips stretch into a wide smile, they look at each other and just know that this was how their life was supposed to turn out.

But they don’t know any of that yet, right now they’re just two blushing strangers drenched in coffee.


End file.
